The Speed, The Snow & The Emotions That Grow
by QueenOfOtp
Summary: A collection of Snowbarry fanfictions to soothe our shipper hearts.
1. Spin The Bottle

**Title:** Spin The Bottle

 **Summary:** When Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, Iris & Eddie have a night in, what happens when the tension in the room rises as a game of Spin The Bottle begins?

 **Rating:** T

It had been relatively calm the past few days, there were no metahuman scares or extreme criminal cases that need taking care of – quite frankly it was boring the hell out of one scarlet speedster. Barry sat, perched on a desk in the Cortex, absentmindedly watching Caitlin type on her computer with her long slender fingers. Cisco was laid back, swinging on his chair with a lollipop in his mouth, humming along to the music quietly echoing throughout the room from his speakers. Barry was in dire need of some kind of entertainment. Rubbing his face with his hands, he made his thoughts clear.

"Shouldn't we be enjoying our free time?" he asked his companions. Cisco stopped spinning in his chair and looked at Barry.

"I'm up for doing something tonight!" Cisco smiled. Barry looked towards Caitlin, who apparently was not paying attention.

"Cait?" Barry called gently. Caitlin raised an eyebrow, before glancing Barry's way, attention obviously still on whatever she was attending to on her computer.

"Do you want to do something tonight? Maybe we can get Iris and Eddie to do something?" Barry suggested. Caitlin shook her head, no.

Barry looked at Cisco silently begging for help to sway the stubborn geneticist in their midst. Cisco shrugged before beginning to swing in his chair again.

"Come on, Caitlin! You need to live a little! There hasn't been a metahuman incident in almost a week and we've done _nothing_ different with our time!" Barry complained, "We should go out and have some fun before the next metahuman strikes!"

Caitlin continued typing on her computer, "I am plenty entertained doing what I am doing!" She answered nonchalantly. Barry stared at her in disbelief. "And, I need to get this report finished! You boys go on out and enjoy yourselves without me!"

Barry stood from the desk he was sitting on and walked towards Caitlin, he leant down to her eye level and stared at her with the best puppy eyes he could muster. Caitlin rolled her eyes at the man beside her, looking incredibly cute with his lips pouted. However, Caitlin still refused to leave her task unhanded. Barry huffed and stood once more, glaring at Caitlin when he noticed her smile smugly to herself. Barry tilted his head at her and then an idea popped into his mind. A devilish smirk appeared on his features and he glanced at Cisco. Barry's eyes had lingered on the computer, before trailing along the cable that lead to the socket in the wall. The computers power source. Barry walked behind Caitlin and abruptly pulled the plug out of the socket, grinning when he watched the computer shut off instantly.

Caitlin was in a state of shock, her fingers still on the keyboard. Staring at the blackened screen of her monitor. Barry flinched when he saw the cold look that Caitlin was shooting him, Barry smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Caitlin sighed and stood from her chair and stalked towards Barry, violently jabbing his chest with her finger.

"Barry Allen" She hissed, eyes dark. Barry smiled and shrugged. "Does this mean you'll join us?" Cisco asked hopefully.

After about an hour, Barry had arranged to meet at Eddie's apartment for a night in, simply because Caitlin was still sufficiently pissed off and neither boys particularly wanted to be out on the town with a moody Caitlin Snow. The trio of friends soon arrived at the Thawnes' household. Eddie had taken care of getting the booze, all Cisco, Barry and Caitlin had to worry about was showing up.

Eddie opened the door and greeted his friends, quickly shaking both Barry and Cisco's hands before giving Caitlin a quick hug. The trio entered the apartment, Barry instantly asking where Iris was.

"She's actually just in the bathroom, I'm sure she'll be out in a minute!" Eddie answered before walking into his kitchen to grab a beer for both Barry and Cisco.

"Caitlin, I'm not sure what you'd like to drink but we have plenty of options in the Kitchen?" Eddie offered, shrugging slightly. Caitlin glared at her colleagues, "Give me the strongest that you have!"

Barry and Cisco exchanged worried glances before deciding that a drunk Caitlin, was a lot better than an angry Caitlin.

A few hours later, the group were seated on the floor, everyone drunk apart from Barry! Barry didn't mind too much, he was perfectly content just observing his closest friends acting like a bunch of buffoons! Suddenly a drunken Iris made an outburst.

"We should play Spin The Bottle!" Iris slurred, beaming brightly around the room. Caitlin's eyes quickly met Barry's and she looked away quickly.

"I'm up for the chance to smooch!" Cisco called, laughing. The rest of the group chuckled.

"Okay, okay! We'll play it this way, we'll spin the bottle person by person, and whoever the bottle lands on, the person who spun it will have to do whatever the group decides on making them do!" Iris giggled, before draining what remained of her beer and placing the bottle in the centre of the now formed circle of friends.

"Okay, Eddie! You go first! Oh wait! And if you refuse to do something, the penalty is removing a piece of clothing!" Iris squealed. Barry suddenly felt uncomfortable, abruptly aware that the number of males in the room outnumbered the males.

Eddie reached towards the bottle and it spun until it landed on Iris, Iris squealed. "What are we gonna do guys?" She asked giggling. Cisco and Caitlin looked to Barry.

"Uh, I don't know, kiss?" Barry awkwardly stuttered. Iris rolled her eyes and pecked Eddie on the lips.

"There done!" Iris said, before telling Barry that it was his turn to spin the bottle. Barry rolled his eyes and spun the bottle, his eyes widening when it landed on Cisco. Caitlin burst out laughing and pointed at Barry. Barry and Cisco looked horrified, matters becoming worse when Iris yelled out that they had to French kiss for thirty seconds. Barry shook his head violently.

"I think I'd rather have the penalty!" Barry cried, reaching to remove his shoe.

"Nuh uh uh!" Caitlin said, waggling a finger at Barry, "Don't we get to choose the article of clothing?" She challenged, raising an eyebrow. "I say that you remove your shirt!"

Barry gulped under the intense gaze of Caitlin, before slowly taking his shirt off, not breaking eye contact with Caitlin. Once the shirt had been removed, Cisco and Iris hollered at Barry, laughing immediately after doing so. Barry watched as Caitlin's eyes danced with mirth.

"Cisco, your turn!" Barry said. The bottle was spun and it landed on Barry. Caitlin clapped her hands, laughter spilling from her lips. Cisco shook his head, fully preparing himself for whatever was thrown his way. "Same as last time!" Iris called, smirking mischievously. Cisco leaned in, laughing as he did so but Barry pulled away.

"I'll take another penalty!" Barry cried, causing his friends to laugh. His gaze, however was solely focused on Caitlin and the way her lips turned into a smirk.

"How about the pants this time?" Caitlin suggested, but immediately Barry grabbed Cisco and began to makeout with him. The thirty seconds passed and Barry pulled away, ready to gag. Cisco dramatically brushed at his tongue and Caitlin remained staring at Barry. Barry had no idea why Caitlin was so fixated on him tonight, it must have been the alcohol.

"Your go, Caitlin!" Iris called, Caitlin rolled her eyes and spun the bottle, freezing on the spot when it landed on Barry Allen. It was Cisco who called out this time, "Hey Caitlin, remember how you were so eager to get Barry out of his pants last round?" He said cheekily. Caitlin's face flushed. "Take off his pants!"

Eddie and Iris started laughing, but Barry didn't notice. All he saw was how red Caitlin's cheeks were getting. "And what is my penalty if I don't?" She asked warily.

Cisco smirked, glancing at Iris. "Remember when you said the penalty involved removing a piece of clothing, you never specified that it had to be on us, right?"

Iris gasped and shook her head, "Nope, I never specified anything!"

Cisco turned to Caitlin, "Your penalty will be removing his _boxers"_ Cisco said, annunciating the word 'boxers'. Caitlin wanted to be sick, her heart was beating loudly in her ears and she was absolutely, positively fucked. Caitlin couldn't find the strength within herself to make eye contact with Barry as she crawled towards him. Barry felt the tension rise considerably in the room, oh how he was tempted to flash out of that room. Once Caitlin reached Barry, she stood up and waited for him to follow, while the group watched the pair intently. With her heart beating rapidly in her chest, her shaking hands reached for the buckle on the belt on his jeans. She made eye contact with Barry accidentally as she did so, before pulling the belt open. She was apologizing with her eyes, and slowly moved her hands to the zipper of his trousers, as she pulled the zipper down, she grimaced as her knuckles brushed against Barry's growing erection.

The erection which could be visibly seen by everyone in the room. Barry had to put a stop to this, he knew this must have been torture for her, so he quickly grabbed her wrist, and re-zipped his fly. He redid his buckle while the group began to complain and boo. He then swiftly gathered Caitlin in his arms and sped off, taking her back to her apartment. He placed her back on the ground. Caitlin leant back against the door, her breathing heavy.

"Thank you, Barry!" Caitlin muttered.

Barry looked up at Caitlin and met her gaze. Her actions had sufficiently sobered her up, atleast to the point where she would be able to think clearly.

"Why were you so insistent on getting me out of my trousers?" Barry asked, laughing awkwardly.

Caitlin grimaced, "Lets blame it on the alcohol, okay" Caitlin answered meekly.

Barry then placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head upwards, "Lets blame this on the alcohol too!" he muttered before lowering his lips to capture hers. The kiss was short and chaste, Barry being too noble of a person do make Caitlin do anything she would regret when she was fully sober.

He pulled away and watched as her eyelids slowly fluttered open and her peer at him through her eyelashes.

"I've wanted to do that all night" Barry whispered.

 **I hope you enjoyed that little fluffy, tame smuffy story :D It's an idea that just popped into my mind and I had to get it down! This is the first chapter of a series of oneshots that I am planning on doing, all relating to Snowbarry :D Feel free to leave prompts aswell as your reviews!**


	2. It's My Right To Be Hellish

**Title;** I have a right to be hellish ( I still get jealous )

 **Summary;** Shortly after Felicity Smoak's shirt was scattered on the floor, Caitlin walked in to see Felicity shirtless with her boyfriend. Jealous Caitlin.

 **Rating;** T

Barry had just arrived back at STAR labs with Felicity in his arms. He placed her on to her own two feet and that's when Felicity noticed the burning.

"My shirts on fire!" Felicity shrieked before whipping her shirt off, immediately after Barry tried patting it out with his hands.

And that's where it went downhill. Barry was in shock, Felicity was shirtless and that is when Caitlin and Cisco walked into the room. Caitlin had been in the middle of a conversation with Cisco about their latest metahumans abilities, when she noticed her boyfriend standing in the middle of the room, with a half-naked, very attractive blonde IT girl standing close to him. _Too close._ Caitlin abruptly lost her train of thought, her eyes flickering between Felicity Smoak and her boyfriend, Barry Allen. There was an undeniable twist of hurt and betrayal in her chest as she stared at the scene. Barry made eye contact with Caitlin and Cisco, before placing his hand on Felicity's waist.

"You guys remember Felicity, right?" Barry blurted awkwardly. This made the knot in Caitlin's chest grow, was Barry seriously trying to play this off? The sight of her boyfriend touching another woman's skin was enough to make her blood boil. Cisco was frozen, gawking at Felicity while Barry was smiling sheepishly.

Caitlin glared at the couple once more before spinning on her heel and storming out of the cortex. How could he do this to her? Caitlin was in a blind rage, she was quickly throwing her belongings into her hand bag before pulling her coat onto her shoulders and storming out of STAR labs in a hurt rage.

"I'm never going to forget this!" Cisco muttered, still staring at Felicity. Barry had barely processed Caitlin storming off before he heard the front doors of the building slam shut. Barry blinked in surprise, looking quickly between Cisco and Felicity.

Caitlin slid into her car, jamming the keys into the ignition. The image of Barry standing gaping at another attractive female did not settle well with her and before she knew it, insecurities began bubbling to the surface.

 _Am I not pretty enough? Are my breasts not satisfying? Is Barry getting bored of me? Am I not satisfying his needs? Does he not love me anymore?_ Were all thoughts plaguing Caitlin's mind, tears began to spill down her cheeks. Why, oh why was she acting this way? Caitlin tried to reign herself in but she couldn't chase the horrible thoughts out of her head.

Caitlin was too lost in her own darkness that she didn't notice the scarlet speedster get into the passenger seat of her car.

"Cait?" Barry called. Caitlin's eyes jerked open and she quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks, she refused to let Barry see her fall apart like this. She inhaled deeply before placing her hands on her steering wheel.

"Can I help you, Barry?" Caitlin spat, her tone cold and hurt. Barry blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, you can tell me what's gotten you all worked up like this" Barry cried, his gaze not leaving Caitlin. He watched as her body tensed and her jaw clench.

"I'm fine!" Caitlin answered, pulling her lips into a tight, obviously fake smile.

Barry observed Caitlin, backtracking his steps, trying to work out what had set her off all of a sudden. _Let's see, I followed her out to her car, before that I was in the Cortex with Cisco and Felicity, Caitlin had stormed off almost immediately after I had arrived back at STAR labs with Felicity._

Barry's eyes widened before he chuckled lightly. Caitlin shot him a cold look in utter disbelief.

"You got jealous!" Barry gasped with a smirk, watching as Caitlin's cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

"Jealous? Really?! You think I was jealous of that blonde IT that you were fawning over?" Caitlin laughed bitterly, "As if"

Barry started to laugh again, earning another disapproving look from Caitlin. He noticed that he was making her angrier but he found it quite amusing.

"Caitlin, you got jealous! Caity got jealous!" Barry started repeating in a singsong voice. Caitlin snapped.

"Oh well, sorry!" Caitlin cried, "Sorry that I suddenly started feeling insecure that my boyfriend was gaping at some other woman! Sorry, that I got suddenly terrified that I was going to lose you to that blonde bimbo-" Caitlin was suddenly caught off guard by Barry's lips capturing her own. Barry was the first to pull away after a moment, his eyes staring into Caitlin's.

"You are never going to lose me, Caitlin! I love you, Caitlin and you seriously have no reason to go off on a rage like that!" Barry whispered, pushing a strand of Caitlin's hair behind her ear. "You are beautiful, and sexy and smart and absolutely…" Barry stopped for a moment to place a kiss on Caitlin's now exposed neck. "Irresistible"

Caitlin's eyes fluttered open and suddenly she decided to act on complete and utter impulse. She pulled herself onto Barry's lap in the passenger seat and forcefully began to kiss him, unbuttoning his shirt. Barry grabbed her wrists and gazed into her dark, lustful eyes before gulping.

"Caitlin, what are you doing?" He asked in shock.

"I already lost a man to an explosion, there is no way I am going to lose **my man** to another woman!" Caitlin growled in his ear before resuming her passionate kissing of her boyfriend.

After about half an hour, Caitlin was laying on top of Barry in the back seat of her car, their hot, sticky bodies connecting. Their clothing was scattered all over the vehicle and they lay with nothing but a blanket that Caitlin kept for emergencies atop of them.

Barry smirked all of a sudden. If this is what he got from a jealous Caitlin, he didn't want to stop.

"Damn, I should make you jealous a lot more often"


End file.
